


Avatar, the side quest

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Evil bad guys w/ mind control, M/M, Teen for fight scenes and Virgil's language, its minor and it won't go into full detail, slight self harm, tagging? What is tagging, you'll just have to wait and see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Virgil is a fire bender who isn't really one board with the whole 'taking over the world thing' so he leaves and hides as a Non-bender.He lays low and hides from the spotlight. Until he's suddenly thrust into it and he loses control of his emotions.It doesn't help that the leader of the fire nation is looking for him. His mother was powerful, and he wants Virgil for bad things.Roman, a water bender, and Patton and Logan, two earth benders join him.And yes they're goofballs and morons but maybe... just maybe. They can save the world.





	Avatar, the side quest

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil- less expirienced Firebender
> 
> Roman-Waterbender
> 
> Patton- less experienced earthbender
> 
> Logan- more experienced earthbender

Virgil peered around the corner of the alleyway, his eyes landing on his target, a food stand selling fruits and vegetables. His stomach rumbled at the thought. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and he'd been starving last night. 

He didn't have any money. Who's gonna hire a random nobody? A sketchy firebender pretending to be a Non-bender? Yeah, no.

He tries to appear casual. His outfit, grey clothing, is typically worn by Non-benders but his other clothes were a mix of old firebender clothes and a few spare earthbenders some that was the most common bender type. 

He clears his head as he strolls by the stand. The owner is talking to someone from another stand, ignoring Virgil and Virgil quickly swiped two apples, a banana, and he's going for some peaches when he hears the angry shout of "Hey what do you think your doing!". 

He takes off and ducks into another alleyway, catching his breath as he listens to see if he was followed. No footsteps or mean shouts. He sighs in relief. 

Three apples, and a bunch of banans. That'll tie him over for a while. But part of him is feeling lucky. With a smirk he slips out of the alleyway and blends in with the crow of green, grey, and blue. 

-/-

"I'm telling you, we should stop this fiend Logan! It is for the greater good!". Roman struck a heroic pose. Patton giggled as he placed the box down on one of the tables in the shop. 

Patton's parents had a nice little sweet shop that drew in customers easily, due to the treats deliciousness and Patton's easygoing friendly nature. 

Roman, as one of Patton's 'Best friends' worked at the store, glad to avoid the rush of looking for a job. The three were moving some ingredients and new decorations into the shop when Roman had begun talking about the new 'thief' running around town. 

Apparently the theif was a Non-bender, and was usually caught stealing goods and such. No one had a clear description of him and apparently he wore different bending clothing so identifying him was even more difficult. 

"Greater good, yes. But I theorize you just want another adventure. The last one was a bit... lackluster".

"Ha! You call finding someone's lost bread cart an adventure? I'll admit the mystery element was interesting but we need a real adventure!".

Patton grinned. "Well maybe we can find one. After we finish putting all this stuff away".

Roman picked up another box and pushes it on the counter. "Well, I doubt there's anything going on here. This village is the most boring village I've ever seen!".

"It's the only village you've ever seen. You've lived here your whole life". Logan, Patton's other best friend, says, opening a box and going to place some ingredients on a kitchen shelf.

Roman huffs. "Well so have you. We all have. The most interesting going to happen here was that Fire Nation raid a few years ago".

The mood suddenly got a big heavier. "Yes. They ransacked all of our shops and businesses. I don't think that was meant to be an adventure". Logan says, shooting a glare Roman's way.

"Yeah". Patton's smile is sad. "They messed up my parents shop. And they had to hide me in the basement cause they were scared of the Fire Nation patrol taking me away".

"Really? I didn't know that happened". Roman said slowly. Patton nods and Logan goes for another box. "I think they recognized us as not being a threat".

Patton hums as an answer and Roman ditches the subject. 

"So-". Roman dosent even get to finish his sentence when someone crashes through the door and jumps over the counter.

"You might wanna get down!".

Bullets shatter through the windows and Roman dives behind a booth, dragging Patton with him.

He sees Logan ducked behind a turned over table and sighs in relief. The relief is short lived when the bullets start again.

"What the heck is going on!". Roman shouts, but whoever ran in either doesn't respond or can't hear him over the shattering glass and raining bullets.

The bullets stop and Roman hears the sound of weapons reloading.

"Come on!". The person who ran in here shouts, gesturing to the back door and Roman wants to argue because he had already gotten them into his mess why should they follow him? 

But the noise of advancing footsteps stop him. 

Logans already moving, dragging Patton along so it must be the best option if Logan's doing it. He rarely made decisions without thinking of the repercussions. 

Roman follows, and they make it out the back door before the bullets start up again. 

Roman sighs in relief, before turning to the person who had caused these problems. The boy was their age and he was catching his breath as he nervously looked around with the fear that they'd been followed. Roman narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and what did you just drag us into?".

-/-

Virgil had thought he'd been lucky today. He'd snagged the fruit he'd spotted, and there was a nearby bakery that was said to have some pretty good sweets. 

Of course, Fire Nation patrol just had to be in town. What he hadn't expected more than that was them to be in disguise. They wore earthbender and Non-bender clothes and of course they had seen him swipe some more fruit from a near by stand and followed him when he took off. Meaning he had no where to go but his original planned location. 

The sweet shop. 

The guns that they slung from out behind their back, however were new. And definitely not good. 

He took off. 

-/-

"Umm".

Virgil wasn't sure what to tell the guy who was currently glaring at him. He really didn't mean to drag anyone else into this. 

Being out of breath made it hard to explain so he settled for panting out. " Fire... Nation... Patrol".

The other two boys faces immediately tense but the one who had questioned him look as if he was prepared to fight all those guards, which Virgil really doubted.

The shorter of the other two put a hand on his arm. "Not now Roman". Then he looked at Virgil.

"What do we do?".

Virgil swallowed. The village was small with only a few hard to find hiding spaces where he chose to spend his time. The closest one was around the corner and through a few alleys, but he wasn't sure they were fast enough to keep up, or get there unscathed.

Which meant if they planned on running he'd most likely have to bring up the rear.

"I know a spot we can hide out and avoid them but its a bit far. I can bring up the back. I can handle them momentarily if necessary". He added a probably in his head, only to himself.

"Um, and why should we trust you. I don't even know you. And I know pretty much everyone in this place".

"Well-".

Before Virgil could respond he(Roman?) start talking again. "And you lead a patrol to us!".

"Roman, calm down. He cannot explain anything to us with you yelling at him. And unless you have a better plan I'd shut up and listen". The tallest of the trio spoke with an even tone and adjusted his glasses. "I'm Logan. What might your name be?".

"Virgil". He says, before he could stop himself. He shook his head. " Not the time for introductions. Do you all know where the shoe shope is? "

They all nod.

"Good. Run there, dont stop and turn into the alley way. Then make a left. I'll be right behind you, and I know how to get in to the abandoned place behind it. You just focus on getting there".

"Okay, but-".

Before the conversation could continue there was the sound of more gunshots and a few screams that was their signal to leave.

"Go! Now!"

Virgil let them get a slight head start before starting to run after them. After hearing the gunshots people had begun to run inside for cover, so luckily they didnt stand out too much.

They were nearly there, another alley way or two and they'd be-

"Stop right there!". They all froze and Virgil slowly turned around and saw a patroller glaring at them all, gun pointed steadily at them.

Fire nation guns fired special bullets made from burnt earth that they launched from weirdly shaped tube like guns. They required heat and only Fire benders could operate them.

The guard, a man in all red armour, approached them slowly and glared still. " Caught ya, rebels". One of the guys behind him muttered 'rebels?' But Virgil couldn't turn around to find out who.

The patroller studied their clothing and scoffed. "Earth benders. Thought I smelled something nasty". His gaze lingered on Virgil. "And a non bender. How strange. Haven't seen one of y'all in a while. Maybe it's cause people have been putting you guys out of your misery". He moved his gun to point at Virgil, who glared fiercely.

" I don't think I'd get into any trouble if you went missin". He smirked, finger hovering on the trigger". He pushed part of the gun into Virgil's chest roughly. 

"I mean, you're nothin, after all, nobody's gonna miss a waste of space non bender-".

Virgil shputed as he turned, quickly enough to throw the man off guard and spun, moving his arms into a attack move he'd seen multiple times with ease he didn't know he possessed.

With a yell he directed a large fire blast at the man and heard him scream as it came into contact with his skin.

The four of them watched stunned for a single moment before Virgil turned to them.

"Let's go! Quickly before someone hears him!".

The others blink and seem to clear they're heads before taking off for the alley way again, a look of nervousness on their faces.

Virgil goes to follow but can't help but glance back at the screaming man who's pain filled screams echoed a behind him, as Virgil fled into the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever most caise I got a new shitty phone and lost a bunch of unsaved drafts from my notes ugh. 
> 
> Anyways please kudos subscribe or comment if yousd lile more

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Funny thing I didn't mean to post this first chapter. I wanted to wait until I'd gotten to at least 1000 words. But since I did guess I'm just gonna keep updating this chapter as I go along. Next chapter will stay a draft until I finish but this one won't. My Bad. >v<


End file.
